


An Apt Description

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Phil talk.  Phil think about Thor's words</p><p>1_million_words: august rush</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apt Description

Phil had been glad to see Thor, even if it was in a time of distress. He'd always liked the Asgardian. He walked along with Thor, listening as the God of Thunder compared the people of this world and their behaviour to that of bilge snipes, a revolting creature of his planet. The comparison was an apt one. The people of Earth did fight and argue like animals. And he hated it. It was why Captain America had been his childhood hero. It was why he'd joined SHIELD and fought for the forces of good, even if sometimes they had to do bad things to achieve their peaceful end goals.

 


End file.
